Oompa Loompa
The hang around Willy's chocolate factory and use it's rooms to punish chilldren and they're cute and my god the song is not creative, but It's still catchy. Lyrics Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got a perfect puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompety dee If you are wise you'll listen to me What do you get when you guzzle down sweets Eating as much as an elephant eats What are you at, getting terribly fat What do you think will come of that I don't like the look of it Oompa loompa doompety da If you're not greedy, you will go far You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do Doompety do Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got another puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompeda dee If you are wise you'll listen to me Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile But it's repulsive, revolting and wrong Chewing and chewing all day long The way that a cow does Oompa loompa… They wear red jump suits and still like to torture children, but these ones are not as dank as the old ones, but still dank. And their song is kinda good. Lyrics Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop! The great big greedy nincompoop! How long could we allow this beast To gorge and guzzle, feed and feast On everything he wanted to? Great Scott! It simply wouldn’t do! However long this pig might live, We’re positive he’d never give Even the smallest bit of fun Or happiness to anyone. So what we do in cases such As this, we use the gentle touch, And carefully we take the brat And turn him into something that Will give great pleasure to us all– A doll, for instance, or a ball, Or marbles or a rocking horse. But this revolting boy, of course, Was so unutterably vile, So greedy, foul, and infantile He left a most disgusting taste Inside our mouths, and so in haste We chose a thing that, come what may, Would take the nasty taste away. ‘Come on!’ we cried, ‘The time is ripe To send him shooting up the pipe! He has to go! It has to be!’ And very soon, he’s going to see Inside the room to which he’s gone Some funny things are going on. But don’t, dear children, be alarmed; Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, Although, of course, we must admit He will be altered quite a bit. He’ll be quite changed from what he’s been, When he goes through the fudge machine: Slowly, the wheels go round and round, The cogs begin to grind and pound; A hundred knives go slice, slice, slice; We add some sugar, cream, and spice; We boil him for a minute more, Until we’re absolutely sure That all the greed and all the gall Is boiled away for once and all. Then out he comes! And now! By grace! A miracle has taken place! This boy, who only just before Was loathed by men from shore to shore, This greedy brute, this louse’s ear, Is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge Against a luscious bit of fudge? Category:Poop Category:Page Category:Videos